Nunca te vayas sin decir: Muere, maldito zombie
by joel14614
Summary: Algun tiempo antes de la catástrofe de Racoon City, hechos importantes suceden. Un cambio drástico en la historia. Nuevos héroes y nueva historia. Completamente hecho de nuevo. El mejor Remake. No basado en la historia original.
1. Prólogo

Joe POV: Grabación de audio:

"_Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer. Fue la mejor y la peor experiencia de mi vida a la vez, nunca había estado en un entrenamiento tan grotesco y tan divertido. La policía de Racoon City, me había contratado a mí, Joe Smithens, para la nueva misión, descubrir los planes secretos de la poderosa corporación Umbrella."_

"_Tengo 17 años de experiencia en Racoon City Police Department y tengo el rango de comandante, mis entrenamientos de costumbre son realmente aburridos, atrapar ladrones, capturar prófugos, y cosas normales de cualquier policía, pero este año, han ocurrido serios incidentes en las montañas Arklay. Dicen ser ataques de animales salvajes, pero yo y mi equipo iremos a investigar."_

_Time-later…_

"_Por fin aterrizamos, fue un viaje verdaderamente largo, pero llegamos, es de día, son las:"_

_12:00 A.M._

"_El general nos esta guiando a una especie de campo de entrenamiento, umm, esto si que esta raro, pero en fin, quizás con esto me asciendan."_

_12:15 A.M. _

"_Fue una larga caminata hasta la zona de combate, pero por fin llegamos, la zona es llamada "Racoon City Police Department (R.C.P.D.) Advanced Training Area", bueno, nos están guiando a la zona de armas."_

_12:30 A.M._

"_¡Por el amor de Dios! Son armas realmente avanzadas, no encuentro otra cosa que no sean bazookas, rifles de ultra-precisión, calibres 44, ¿armas laser? Wow, esto si que no me lo esperaba."_

_12:45 A.M._

"_El general esta dando una demostración de cada arma, hay unas realmente potentes y otras realmente interesantes, hasta ahora he visto un arma de plasma, granadas seguidoras, rifles que disparan para la misma dirección con tan sólo disparar una bala seguidora, calibres 44 o "vuela cabezas" y otras mas."_

_13:00 P.M._

"_¡Me han dado un arma laser, rayos! Me siento inútil ante este tipo de tecnología mas avanzada, yo lo mas avanzado que usaba era la computadora. Wow, es realmente impresionante."_

_13:30 P.M._

"_La alarma suena cada vez mas intensa, y el general y todos los demás están escapando en las avionetas de escape."_

_13:45 P.M._

"_No pude alcanzar una avioneta, me quede con mi equipo, aquí todos solos, pero sin saber cual es el peligro de el que la alarma estaba sonando."_

_14:00 P.M._

"_¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡Que son esas criaturas tan grotescas!" Dijo un marine. "¡Comandante! ¡Se dirigen hacia nosotros!" Gritó un integrante de mi equipo. "¡Abran fuego!" Ordené._

_14:15 P.M._

"_Casi no tengo tiempo de estar grabando esto, hemos disparado a las bestias pero parece que no están muertas, todavía escucho un gemido fuera del bunker. Mi equipo y yo estamos refugiados en la sala de armas, no tenemos escapatoria, esta es nuestra última oportunidad de vivir, nuestro último intento para alcanzar la avioneta para escapar de aquí, la avioneta queda a unos 300 metros, pero el miedo se ha apoderado de mí."_

_14:30 P.M._

"_Mi equipo y yo hemos planeado lo siguiente: Armarnos hasta los dientes y asegurar nuestra supervivencia, tomaremos todas las armas posibles y usaremos toda la fuerza necesaria."_

_14:45 P.M._

"_¡Jenkins, corre! ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Disparen! ¡Disparen!" Grité desesperadamente. "¡Usa la bazooka John!" Dijo un marine._

"_John ha usado su bazooka, pero una oleada de bestias se dirigen hacia nosotros, no se que hacer, estamos perdidos, la avioneta se encuentra a unos 20 metros pero estamos perdidos, si encuentran esto jamás lo publiquen. TOP SECRET."_

_15:00 P.M._

"_¡Estoy sin municiones, las bestias me han acorralado! Todos mis soldados han muerto, solo quedo yo. Estoy refugiado dentro de una camioneta, por desgracia no arranca y no la puedo usar."_

_15:15 P.M._

"_¡Que es eso! ¡Son…! … ¡AHHHHHHH!"_


	2. La bienvenida

Mark POV:

He entrado en la academia, llevo apenas 11 meses y aun no se muy bien recargar una bazooka. Pero algo de lo que si estoy seguro, es que voy a defender mi ciudad con cuerpo y alma.

En un mes me dan mi reconocimiento: _"Entrega a R.C.P.D." _por permanencia de un año, y mi aguinaldo de $10,000 dólares. Por fin me van a enviar a mi primera misión, y esta va a ser de encubierto: Iré a espiar a la corporación más poderosa, Umbrella.

_Time-later…_

Al fin estoy en las oficinas corporativas, después de un largo entrenamiento y un gran ensayo de lo que debía y no decir, me han dado mis papeles. Tenemos agentes dentro de la corporación, ellos nos han ayudado a hacer todo lo que hasta hoy llevamos construido.

_Time-later…_

Le he entregado mis papeles a la señorita.

"Buenos días, Señor Jones." Dijo una señorita, joven, y de rasgos faciales bellos. "Buenos días, señorita." Respondí cordialmente."Por favor, pase." "Después de usted."

Ella me guió hasta mi nueva oficina, amplia, cómoda, y sobre todo, acogedora, en el piso 105. Cinco pisos más abajo que los altos empresarios.

"Bienvenido a su nueva oficina, mi nombre es Rosemary, su nueva secretaria."

_Excelente._ pensé, _Acabo de entrar y ya tengo secretaria, genial. _

"Espero que sea de su agrado." Dijo con suave voz. "Muchas gracias." "¿Algo en lo que lo pueda servir?" Dijo en voz agradable. "No gracias, puede retirarse." "Por favor, no me hable de usted, llámeme solamente Rose, o Mary, como usted desee." "Gracias señorit… Rose." "No hay de que."

Rose salió de la habitación con las puertas automáticas. Me senté delante de mi escritorio y comencé a usar la computadora, era realmente moderna, tenía acceso a todo, a los archivos ultra-secretos de Umbrella, a sus bases de datos, hasta a sus experimentos. Era realmente increíble a todo lo que tenía acceso con tan solo unos minutos aquí, en esta corporación.

De reojo voltee hacia atrás y vi una cámara espiándome, es realmente incómodo que la cámara grabe todo lo que haces, pero me daba igual, no iba a tener un sueldo, así que eso era lo menos que podía pensar en ese momento.

_Time-later…_

Tramé un gran plan, como la cámara esta arriba de la ventana, voy a fumar un cigarrillo y pondré un chip en la cámara, para que no grabe nada y se vea como una simple falla técnica.

_Time-later…_

Estoy mandando los correos a la jefatura, toda la información esta siendo enviada. Temo que el chip no haya funcionado correctamente, pues son horas y horas de estar pasando la información. Apenas es la primera parte de las bases de datos, cada una de 12 TB de información. Lo estoy subiendo todo a un disco duro externo que la jefatura me proporcionó.

TOC TOC

¡Demonios! ¡Tocan la puerta! ¡¿Que voy a hacer?

Llevaba más o menos 11.8 TB, faltaban solo unos cuantos gigabytes más, y para alargar el proceso de abrir la puerta dije en el interfon:

11.8 TB -

"¿Diga?" "Buenas noches señor Jones." "Si, umm, ¿Qué se le ofrece?" "Vengo a entregarle unos papeles." "Por favor, ¿Me los deja con el guardia?"

11.9 TB -

"No lo creo señor, son ultra-secretos." Haciendo énfasis en el ultra. "Pues mándemelos por fax, es que estoy demasiado ocupado en esto." "Pueden ser rastreados." " ¿Me los puede dar en otro momento?" Dije desesperado. "Si usted lo pide, puedo esperar…"

B "Transferencia completa."

Por fin pensé.

"Muy bien Rose, pasa…" "Bien." Contestó.

Abrí la puerta con mi control remoto y Rose pasó. Tenía en sus manos una carpeta con un sello rojo grande que decía claramente Top-Secret, Rose me lo entregó en la mano y yo lo tomé.

"Por favor señor Jones, guárdelo en el archivo." "Muy bien." "¿NADIE en este plantel debe enterarse de esto, ok?" Hizo la voz más fuerte cuando dijo nadie. "Ok". Respondí.

Corrió hacia la computadora de su oficina y escribió en el sistema de chat:

Soy una agente de R.C.P.D., estoy encubierta, tienes que llevar esto a la jefatura.. Umm… Si, Mark, se tu identidad, y para quién trabajas, pero no debes revelar esto a nadie, ¿bien? Bien…

Volvió a escribir:

En esta oficina, como en todas, hay micrófonos, por lo menos 4 cámaras y sensores. ¡¿Qué? Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, ¡Como puede ser posible que haya 3 cámaras más y no lo pude haber notado!

¡Señor Jones! … ¡Le estoy hablando! ¡Me van a descubrir! ¡¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere?

Mark corrió a la oficina de Rose.

"Puse un chip en la cámara de arriba." "¿Eso a qué viene?" "Que pasé toda la información a un disco duro externo". "¡¿Qué?" "Si, lo que escuchaste Rose." "Tenemos que llegar a la sala de seguridad a encontrar esa cinta y destruirla." "No estarás hablando en serio, ¿Verdad?" Dije con sarcasmo. "Está en el piso 108. ¿Traes equipo?" "Si." "Pues prepárate, allá arriba esta lleno de guardias." "¿Sigues diciendo la verdad?" "Cállate y ponte tu equipo. ¿Ok?"


	3. ¡Vaya hospitalidad!

Rose me llevó a un piso desconocido, eran las 6:00 P.M.

Ya estaba oscuro allá afuera. Lo único de luz que podía ver afuera eran los faros y unos cuantos autos pasando. No puedo creer que apenas entré a esta corporación y ya estoy fisgoneando donde no debo, aunque sé que yo no trabajo realmente para esta empresa, sólo estoy de encubierto.

"¿Traes arma?" Preguntó con esperanza. "De dardos solamente." "Perfecto, funcionará."

Pasaba de guardia el primer policía, por suerte, los dardos borran sólo la memoria y los deja inconscientes alrededor de una hora. Disparé el primer dardo. "¡Puk!" Directo en el cuello, solo ahora esperar a que se desmaye… Listo. ¡Atento! Segundo guardia. "¡Puk!" En el estómago. Espera… Continúa.

"¡Señor cuidado!" Dijo Rose. "¡¿Qué?" Respondí asustado.

Cuando voltee, atrás de mí había un guardia apuntándome en la cabeza con su 11 mm.

"Buenas tardes, ya casi noches, señor guardia…" Dije con un nudo en la garganta. "¡Qué hacen aquí tan tarde! ¡Esta es una zona restringida!" Lo dijo y seguía apuntando.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y el guardia gritó:

"¡No te muevas!"

Desobedecí la orden del guardia y saqué mi tarjeta de identificación que me proporcionó la empresa.

"Mark Jones Ketcher. Vice-presidente general. Si a mi se me antoja despedirte, te sales sin un centavo." Dije con voz desafiante. "Umm… Señor, emm… Lo siento señor, puede continuar." Dijo en un todo demasiado nervioso. "Mas te vale que no estés haciendo estupideces, si no, ya sabes." "Si señor, lo siento, que pase buenas noches." "Ya lárgate… - Dije molesto."

Discretamente, saqué mi arma y le disparé en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente en un santiamén.

Caminamos hacia la sala y había 6 guardias, cada uno con una escopeta. No podía disparar así de rápido, hasta que se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de disparar un aturdidor.

Y así fue, Rose me dio en la mano un aturdidor, de los más nuevos por cierto, de última generación.

En cuanto entramos sigilosamente en la habitación, los guardias estaban viendo un partido de fút-bol. Desgraciadamente, la alarma de movimiento sonó, y los guardias rápidamente voltearon a vernos, y mi reacción fue disparar el aturdidor a la pared.

¡Tápate los oídos! – Grité a Rose.

En un momento, todos los guardias cayeron inconscientes, gracias al nuevo aturdidor de última generación. Cuando entramos a la sala de cámaras, había 26 archiveros, cada uno con cada letra del abecedario, eso a mi no me incumbía, pero como soy muy curioso, y la curiosidad no es un pecado, abrí el primero. "A" era la letra que vi, y abrí el archivero. Miles y miles de carpetas y hojas salieron por el cajón. "Adelson, John", "Anniston, James", "Anderson, Joel" y más y más nombres, parecían los nombres de los empleados.

"J", pude notar en mis ojos, el siguiente archivero que abriría era el "J". Veamos… "Jones, John"…

"Jones Ketcher, Mark", "¡Si!" pensé para mi mismo. Abrí el expediente. Tenían mi foto, mi huella digital, mi ADN, mi nombre completo, mi dirección, mi cuenta bancaria y toda mi información personal. La pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron esta información si nunca se las dí?, esa era mi duda, pero en fin, eso ahora no importa, lo que importa ahora es la grabación.

"Vamos Rose, busquemos las grabaciones del día de hoy en la computadora."

Cuando encendimos el ordenador, la muy maldita computadora nos pidió la contraseña.

"¡Demonios! ¿Cómo vamos a saber cuál es la contraseña?" "Soy hacker… ¿Lo recuerdas?" Dijo Rose confiada. "Emm… No. ¿Cuándo me lo dijiste?" "No lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero vamos. ¿Traes tu PDA?" "Sí." "Pásamela por favor." "Toma." Se la dí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rose se conectó a la red principal de Umbrella con mi PDA, fue realmente impresionante ver cómo hacía eso. Pero había solamente 10 minutos antes de que el firewall de Umbrella nos detectara.

"¡Rápido! ¡Busca la fecha de hoy!" "Tranquilo… Tranquilo… ¿A qué estamos?" Dijo muy calmada. "¡18 de Agosto de 1998!" "Ok, ok, buscaré tu número de oficina." "1461458989." "Ok… ¿Cómo es que te lo sabes de memoria?" Dijo asustada pero sarcástica. "¡Ya lo encontré!" "Busca la hora, desde las 2:00 P.M. hasta las 5:40 P.M." "Bien… ¡Aquí está!" "Copia la grabación de la cámara #1 y sustitúyelas con las demás. Pon estática en la grabación de audio." "¡No tengo de dónde copiar el archivo de audio de estática!" "Tengo todo tipo de sonidos en mi PDA, solamente búscalo y pégalo varias veces hasta conseguir 2 horas." "Ok."

Tardamos alrededor de 8 minutos, con gritos y todo. Pero cuando realmente me desesperé, lancé un grito que despertó a un guardia.

"¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?" Dijo asustada. "Cállate y sigue trabajando."

Tomé mi pistola de dardos y le disparé en la espalda. Fue como comer pan con mantequilla. Fácil.

"Hecho." Dijo, y después dio un hondo respiro. "¡Bien! Ahora salgamos de aquí." "¡Espera! ¡No he borrado la sesión!" "¡¿Y eso que?" "¡Sabrán que entramos desde tu PDA! ¡Nos van a rastrear!" "¡Tienes solo 30 segundos!" "¡¿Que?" "¡29!"

Rose me rebató la PDA y movió sus manos como si estuviera partiendo un bistec en mil pedazos.

"¡16!" "¡No me presiones!" "¡15!"

Nunca había visto a alguien tan apurado y desesperado como Rose. Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que Umbrella se va a enterar de que hackeamos su sistema y nos van a despedir, y no solo eso, ¡Quizás nos van a matar!

"¡4! ¡3! ¡2!"

Apenas iba a decir uno cuando Rose arrojó mi PDA al suelo.

"¡¿Que jodidos estas haciendo?" "No te preocupes, no nos van a descubrir, borré el IP, estamos a salvo." "Pe… Pe… ¡Pero mi PDA!" "¡Ay! Ya cállate. Es mejor que la haya destruido." "¡Pero tenía todos mis archivos!" "¡Solamente recoge las esquirlas! ¡No deben saber que entramos aquí!" "Bien…" Dije a regañadientes.


	4. Fuga

¿Qué podría esperar? Ayer tuve una aventura en el edificio con mi secretaria Rose, tuvimos una serie de problemas para pasar aquellos datos, parece que mi jefe empieza a sospechar de mi.

Solamente quedaban dos bases de datos mas para poder renunciar a este inmundo trabajo, solamente tendría que soportar a la incompetente de mi secretaria dos días más. Solamente dos días más.

Solamente tengo que usar mis gafas detectoras de metales, y encontrar los micrófonos, las cámaras y los sensores.

_Time-later…_

Al fin, el último aparato, fue mucho trabajo encontrarlos pero ya nadie me va a espiar.

_Time-later…_

Por fin, he acabado… los 36 TB de información van directo a la jefatura.

_Time-later…_

Voy con el jefe. Voy a presentar mi renuncia. Piso 110.

_Time-later…_

Me han pedido que me quite cualquier objeto, maletines, mi saco, mi corbata, y el cinturón, que dejara todos los objetos en una bandeja. He puesto mi maletín en un estante especial.

"Buenas tardes, Jefe." Dije con amabilidad. "Siéntate." Dijo con voz imperativa. "¿A qué vienes?, ¡Me haces perder tiempo!" Dijo enojado. "Vengo a presentar mi renuncia señor." "Toma estos papeles, fírmalos y entrégalos a tu secretaria."

Saludé a la mamá del jefe varias veces. Salí de la habitación y tomé mis cosas. Revisé que estuviera mi disco duro externo… Ahí estaba. Revisé el espacio disponible, (era de 40 TB)… "6 TB disponibles" vi en la pantalla del aparato.

Bien, hasta ahora todo va perfecto. Y bajé en el elevador al piso 105.

Estaba Rose esperándome en la puerta del elevador.

"Dame tus papeles." "Toma." Se los entregué. "Bueno, me dio mucho gusto trabajar contigo, nos vemos después." "Nos vemos."

Me dio un beso en la mejilla en símbolo de despedida, seguido de un abrazo.

_Time-later…_

Salí al estacionamiento y subí en mi auto. Mi destino: La jefatura. Misión cumplida.

_Time-later…_

Estoy en la jefatura. Le daré el disco duro a Henderson, el general, para que revise la información, para lo que tuvieron que usar una súper computadora alemana para abrir la inmensidad la los archivos.

Está todo, no lo puedo creer…

Carpetas:

"_B.O.W.'s (Bio-Organic Weapons)"_

"_Proyectos"_

"_TOP SECRET"_

"_Umbrella"_

"_Empleados y desempleados"_

"_Experimentos"_

"_ICE (In Case of Emergency)"_

"_Operación Zulú"_

Me picó la curiosidad por saber que eran las B.O.W.'s. Abrí la carpeta. Que demonios…

¡¿Armas Bio-Orgánicas? Eso quiere decir… ¡¿Armas biológicas? ¡¿Experimentan con humanos?

Debo entregar esto el gobierno de Estados Unidos lo más rápido que pueda… Es información realmente impactante.

Rose POV:

Ahora es el momento… Debo escapar de aquí cuanto antes… Es mi última oportunidad… Umbrella me ha descubierto… Debo darme a la fuga.

En cuanto presenté mi renuncia, corrí hacia la puerta principal para llegar al estacionamiento… El guardia me detuvo y me dijo:

"¿A dónde tan apurada señorita?" "Emm… Pues tengo que ir a mi casa, parece que mi madre se ha enfermado de gripa." "Muy bien, espere un momento."

El guardia movió la mano hacia atrás, como si fuera a sacar algo. En ese instante reaccioné y saqué mi arma de choque eléctrico y le disparé en el pecho. Después salí corriendo hacia mi auto y vaya sorpresa. Tenía una bomba en la puerta, si se abre y cierra, explota. Pero fue un novato quien la puso, pues los cables no estaban ocultos y menos la bomba, así que la desactive fácilmente. Con mi risa burlona encendí el motor y salí del edificio. Activé mi campo EMP para desactivar las cámaras del estacionamiento. Obviamente, no tenían que faltar los disparos, pues los guardias dispararon con sus 9mm a mi automóvil, y terminaron destruyendo completamente el vidrio trasero, fue realmente aterrador.

La alarma está activada. Tengo que escapar.

Mark POV:

_ATENCION… FIREWALL UMBRELLA ACTIVADO… RASTREANDO COMPUTADOR… ACTIVANDO OPERACIÓN U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A._

¡Maldición! Van a saber que robamos su información… Estamos perdidos… ¡Necesitamos ir a sistemas!

"¡Adelson! ¡Hackea el sistema de Umbrella!" Dije apresurado. "¡Enseguida señor!"

_OPERACIÓN U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A. EN PROCESO…_

_Ubicar intrusos._

_Matar intrusos._

_Bloquear comunicaciones._

_Resguardar cadáveres._

_Empezar destrucción de datos._

_Llevar demanda __al gobierno._

_Localizar fuentes de información secreta._

_Actualizar empleados._

¿Que demonios era eso? "¡DESCONECTEN TODO! ¡MALDITA SEA!"

(Ring… Ring) Sonaba mi celular…

"¡Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar!"

"Tranquilo, las fuerzas de Umbrella llegarán a la comisaría en 1 minuto. Tienes que escapar de ahí cuanto antes." "¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Quién eres?" "Te quedan 57 segundos." "¡¿Es acaso una broma?" "56 segundos, Mark." "¡Cállate imbécil!" "Sal de ahí enseguida, tienes que destruir el computador y salvar los datos, sino todo el esfuerzo será en vano, los datos serán perdidos y todos en la comisaría irán a su tumba."

Bueno ahora eso si fue extraño… no se si tenga que seguir sus instrucciones, lo mas probable es que sea una broma de mal gusto, pero la verdad tiene sentido que salga de aquí, pues es peligroso.

"¡Prepárense para repeler ataque!" Dijo Henderson. "¡NO! ¡Ahora es crucial que escapemos! ¡Vital! ¡No tenemos oportunidad contra las fuerzas de Umbrella!" "¡Tu nada sabes! ¡Un policía de R.C.P.D. es mil veces más fuerte que uno de la U.S.F.! (Umbrella Special Forces)" "¡Haz lo que te digo, por favor! ¡Llévatelos a todos! ¡Yo me ocupo de la U.S.F.!" "¿Enserio?" "¡Claro! ¡Yo me sacrifico por ustedes" "Gracias Mark, serás un héroe" Dijo con voz suave "¡Atención! ¡Todos los policías a los helicópteros! ¡Prepárense para evacuar el edificio!" Ordenó Henderson. "¡Si señor!" Dijeron en coro.

En ese instante, alrededor de 200 policías de la comisaría comenzaron a evacuar el edificio, y saqué mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Hice una pequeña llamada.

"¿Rose?" "¿Quién habla?" "Soy yo, Mark." "¿Qué necesitas Mark?" "Necesito que detengas a las fuerzas especiales que vienen hacia la comisaría." "Lo siento, no puedo." "_Mmm… _Que mal… ¡¿Y porque rayos no puedes?" "¡Pues no soy la Mujer Maravilla Mark!" "¡Pues no entiendes! ¡Estoy en graves problemas!" "¡Solo corre de ahí Mark!" _(SONIDO BLANCO)_

¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué rayos pasa con mi teléfono?

"No hiciste lo que te dije." De nuevo la voz extraña. "¡Está bien! ¡Pero deja de interceptar mis llamadas!"

No podía pensar otra cosa en ese momento, nada podía salvarme ahora, la única oportunidad que tenía para sobrevivir era huir de ahí, pero faltaban menos de 20 segundos para que las fuerzas llegaran a la comisaría.

No tengo táctica ni estrategia, lo único que puedo hacer es escapar por las redes subterráneas, allí no me podrán detectar, solo tengo que ir por mi disco duro.

_Time-later:_

Se oyen los sonidos de los helicópteros llegando al helipuerto, las tropas avanzando dentro del edificio, disparos contra las personas y gente gritando, un escenario realmente violento se desata sobre mi cabeza, no hay manera de que un 9 mm le gane a un rifle de asalto.

Tengo en mis manos el futuro de los Estados Unidos, no tengo oportunidad de ir a ninguna parte, ahora tengo que evacuar la ciudad cuanto antes, no puedo quedarme aquí con todos estos datos entre manos, pues si caen en manos equivocadas podría haber una catástrofe a nivel nacional.

"Mark, lleva el disco duro a Washington D.C, te estaremos esperando, ahora no temas de tu vida, porque yo mismo acabaré con los obstáculos que tengas en tu camino hacia dicho el punto de reunión." "¡¿Acaso estas loco?" Colgué.


	5. Sálvese quién pueda

"No Mark, no lo estoy, solo digo lo que tienes que hacer si quieres salir vivo de esta aventura, tu vida esta llena de traición, ¿Acaso crees que siendo miembro honorario te dejarían quedarte a encargarte de las fuerzas especiales tu solo?" "Pues en parte tienes razón." "¡Pues claro que la tengo!" "Ok, de hoy en adelante haré lo que me digas…"

Rose POV:

¡Mark! ¡Con "M" de MALDITO IMBECIL! No puedo creer que me haya dejado sola en mi momento de vida o muerte, es la persona más idiota que haya conocido en mi vida. Estoy siendo perseguida por un maldito auto negro y no se que rayos quiere de mi. Estoy harta, detendré el auto y averiguaré que quiere este idiota.

_Time-later…_

Pues que mala idea la mía, ahora estoy en apuros, me llevan totalmente inmovilizada y no puedo decir una palabra, me siento débil, pues me inyectaron un tipo de sustancia que no sé que es.

Narrador:

Después de ser sedada completamente, Rose fue llevada al Laboratorio de Pruebas de Umbrella. Pasó un mal rato acostada en una cama sin recordar nada de lo que vivió unos minutos antes de ser raptada. Le ahorró trabajo a Albert Wesker, pues ella misma fue la que detuvo el auto y no la tuvieron que parar a la fuerza.

Albert Wesker es un ex-agente de S.T.A.R.S y ex-trabajador de Umbrella, pero ahora tiene como plan experimentar con Rose, como si ella fuese un animal, pero no siempre se puede tener éxito en todo, pues como es obvio, Rose no iba a dejar que experimentaran con ella, o simplemente no creo que Wesker pueda con ella. Pues simplemente un agente un poco zafado no puede contra una agente especial

_Time-later…_

Ahora mismo están llevando a Rose a los pisos subterráneos en una camilla, esta completamente inconsciente, parece que no tiene oportunidad de escapar, no existe una salida a este acontecimiento, sólo existe una salida, y no es exterminar a Wesker, ella solo necesita un celular.

Rose POV:

(Presiona un pequeño botón en su blusa)

"_Ring… Ring…" "_¿Mark?" Dije susurrando. "Ahora no es el momento, Rose." "Necesito de tu ayuda, los matones de Umbrella me secuestraron y necesito que me liberes." "¿Acaso es una broma? ¡De mal gusto! Si hablo me van a matar… Sospecho que Umbrella pagó a la U.E.F. para asesinar la comisaria de policías de Racoon City." "No es tiempo de teorías idiota, contacta a el equipo S.T.A.R.S." "No tengo tiempo." "Déjate de bromas y haz lo que te digo, en esta ciudad existen 4 fuerzas armadas: La R.C.P.D, La U.S.F., S.T.A.R.S, y El Ejército. Ahora me persiguen dos fuerzas armadas, ¿Acaso sabes lo que es eso?" Dije haciendo énfasis en esta última pregunta. "No pero haré lo posible por liberarte, ¡No soy superman!" "Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso." Dije por molestar a Mark. "Estoy a punto de llegar al laboratorio por esta maldita red subterránea, llego en menos de 15 minutos… ¿Crees que podamos ir a la cárcel por hacer tanto desorden?" "Pues es defensa propia, ¡No quiero que experimenten conmigo!" "¡¿Que harán qué?" "¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AYUDA!" Dijo con un grito desesperado." "¡ROSE!"

Mark POV:

¿Qué demonios pasa en mi vida? ¡Solo tenía que robar datos y me meto en mil líos!… Tengo que contactar a mis viejos amigos de S.T.A.R.S, El equipo Alfa… Ellos son los únicos que me pueden ayudar, lástima que Albert Wesker, Joseph Frost y Brad Vickers fueron asesinados por un tipo de bestias raras, como el archivo de un tal Joe Smithens que vi el día que Rose y Yo fuimos a borrar la grabación.

(Roarrrrrrr)

¿Qué demonios?

(ROAARRRR)

Maldita sea, ¿Qué es ese sonido?, solo puedo deducir que es un gemido.

Narrador POV:

Mark seguía caminando hasta que vio un cuerpo sangrando, con varias mordidas, tirado en el suelo.

Mark POV:

¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Cuerpos en las alcantarillas? ¿Mordidos?, estoy asustado, será mejor que siga caminando.

(Roarrrrrrr)

Maldito gemido me trae de nervios.

Narrador POV:

Al seguir caminando, Mark encontró decenas y decenas de cuerpos, colgando en la pared, en el suelo, podridos.

Tres segundos después, un cuerpo se levantó del suelo, emitiendo un gemido y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Mark, con dientes filosos y un intenso olor podrido.


	6. Encuentros cercanos

Mark POV:

¿Qué jodidos es eso?

"Roarrrrr." "Buenas tardes compañero. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" "Roarrrrr."

Narrador POV:

La bestia se lanzó contra Mark, queriendo morderlo.

"¡¿Pero qué jodidos te pasa?" "Roarrrr." "¡Déjame en paz!" "Roarrrr."

Al hacer el gesto de lanzar la mordida, Mark supo que algo estaba mal, y de inmediato, pateó al zombi y éste cayó fuertemente al suelo de la alcantarilla.

Tres bestias más se levantaron, haciendo un gemido simplemente escalofriante.

"¡Madre santa!"

Mark levantó un tubo, que por suerte, estaba a su derecha, y lanzó un golpe en la cabeza contra una bestia. La bestia cayó al suelo, sin un ojo, pero se levantó de nuevo, con un gemido aún más fuerte.

7 bestias más se levantaron frente a Mark, haciendo que él lanzara un grito de horror.

Por suerte, una bestia policía, que parecía estar muerta, tenía una pistola con varios cartuchos usables. Mark los levantó todos y se los metió en la bolsa de su pantalón. Las bestias se aproximaban a él, y cada vez se levantaban más bestias.

"Malditos zombis."

Mark apuntó a la cabeza de una bestia, jaló el gatillo y le destruyó la cabeza en mil pedazos, haciendo levantar a todas las bestias restantes. Mark desesperó, y lanzó balas a el ejército de bestias, se caían al suelo y sobre otras bestias, pero se levantaban, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

"Hijos de..."

Mark se lanzó a la fuga, corriendo como nunca, por suerte, los zombis eran lentos y no lo siguieron. Lástima que Mark gastó varias balas contra los zombis.

"Más vale que guarde esta pistola."

Mark siguió caminando a lo largo de la alcantarilla, encontrándose todo tipo de color de sangre en el agua. Azul, verde, roja hasta morada. El colmo fue cuando se encontró con un Licker, una bestia de cuatro patas en forma de araña, con una larga lengua y un solo ojo.

"¡¿Qué rayos?"

La bestia se lanzó contra Mark, y éste lo esquivó. Mark disparó novatamente contra la bestia, pues falló la mayor parte de los tiros.

"_Esta bestia nunca morirá, será mejor que corra." _Pensó.

Mark corrió como nunca, dando largas zancadas sin mirar atrás. La bestia corría tras él endemoniadamente, trepaba las paredes y esquivaba los obstáculos con precisión y agilidad, pareciendo ser todo un experto.

Mark pudo ver a lo lejos un tanque de gas licuado de petróleo. Corrió unas últimas zancadas y pudo ver en el final del túnel una puerta automática. Se lanzó detrás de un gran trozo de metal, apuntó al tanque, respiró y disparó. Inmediatamente, una parte del túnel se incendió violentamente, quemando al Licker y desintegrándolo.

"Vaya suerte."

Mark caminó agitado hacia la puerta automática, se detuvo a la mitad del camino y tomó una buena bocanada de aire, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta y calculó el tiempo que haría caminando.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, y al llegar, pudo escuchar voces detrás de la puerta. Mark reaccionó estúpidamente y se hizo el muerto.

"Esa niña va a terminar siendo un Licker, ¿Cierto?" Dijo una persona que salía de la puerta automática, de estatura normal, blanco y con barba. "Claro, pobre, era tan joven." Le respondió el hombre que lo acompañaba, grande y fornido, negro.

"_Esto no está bien." _Pensó.

Mark se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la puerta sigilosamente. La puerta se abrió haciendo un ruido extraño, como si se tratase de un rechinido.

Mark entró a la habitación, que no era una habitación, pues parecía un laboratorio. Siguió caminando y se encontró con un gran vidrio y un elevador a su izquierda. Caminó hacia el elevador. Seleccionó el piso 3, parecía que La Colmena subterránea tenía 5 pisos.

Al llegar al piso 3, pudo divisar 4 guardias a lo lejos, junto con un hombre de gafas y capa negros, vestía ridículamente y se le escapó una risa burlona.

Era Albert Wesker, que estaba intentando inyectar a una joven. De inmediato, Mark supo que se trataba de Rose.

Mark entró sigilosamente a la habitación, y cuando entró, se ocultó en las sombras. Pudo ver que no se trataban de 4 guardias, sino que eran más de 30 soldados de U.S.F. Mark quedó anonadado y pensó en cómo iba a hacer para liberar a Rose.

"¡POOM!"

Una explosión se escuchó estruendosamente en el techo del laboratorio. De inmediato, los soldados de U.S.F. dispararon. En ese instante, supe que eran S.T.A.R.S., pero Wesker tenía la jeringa en el cuello de Rose.


	7. El rescate

"¡Rose!"

Mark corrió a donde se encontraba Rose, enceguecido por las nubes de humo, y tratando de evadir la lluvia de balas que caía desde el techo.

Al estar a unos pasos de donde estaba Rose, Mark apuntó a Wesker justo en la cabeza. Jaló el gatillo. Wesker parecía un rayo, pues esquivó la bala que disparó, y de inmediato, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él.

"¡Demonios!" Gritó, pero su voz se dispersó con el ruido de las balas.

Mark daba pasos largos hacia atrás, repitiéndose para sí mismo "demonios, demonios, demonios" varias veces hasta que topó con el muro del laboratorio.

"¿Quién eres, maldito usurpador?" Preguntó Wesker enojado. "Tu peor pesadilla." Respondió Mark, asustado y arrogante. "Vaya, ¿tú mi peor pesadilla?, eres una rata. ¿Quién te envió?" "Tu mamá, está muy enojada contigo." Respondió Mark, haciéndose valiente. "Idiota, no sabes quien soy." Afirmó Wesker, y esputó en la cara de Mark. "Tú tampoco."

Wesker dio tres pasos al frente y sujetó a Mark del cuello. Lo levantó y comenzó a asfixiarlo.

"Arrogante."

Rose se levantó de la camilla donde estaba encontrada y se puso detrás de Wesker tratando de que no la detectara. Tomó la jeringa en sus manos e intentó clavársela a Wesker en el cuello. Éste la esquivó sin ver.

"Y se une otra integrante a la fiesta. Mala idea venir sin invitación."

Mark se lanzó a Wesker, tratando de golpearlo, pero el evadía los golpes como si se tratase de un juego de niños. Rose, quien poseía más experiencia, sacó su 9mm y disparó a Wesker, sin embargo, seguía evadiendo todo.

"No pueden derrotarme." Dijo Wesker.

Los S.T.A.R.S. habían derrotado ya a la U.S.F. en menos de 2 minutos, mientras transcurría la pelea entre Rose, Mark y Wesker.

Wesker lanzó tres rápidos y ágiles golpes al estómago de Mark y uno en la cara de Rose, lo que la dejó en el suelo sangrándole la nariz. Cuatro golpes más a Mark y lo noqueó.

"¡Fuego!"

Todos los integrantes de S.T.A.R.S. (trece en total) dispararon contra Wesker. Wesker pudo esquivar pocas balas hasta que una dio con su hombro, y otra más en su brazo izquierdo, seguida de más y más que atravesaban su cuerpo. Un miembro disparó una calibre .357 magnum en su cabeza, partiéndola en dos partes completamente. Tres disparos más de calibre .357 en el área abdominal hicieron que cayera al piso, aparentemente muerto.

"Hora de salir." Dijo un integrante de S.T.A.R.S. "Entendido." Respondieron todos en coro.

Dos integrantes de S.T.A.R.S. se acercaron a Rose, preguntándole si se encontraba bien, y cargándola hasta la salida, a lo cual, rechazó la oferta, pues quería caminar con Mark.

Todos caminaban deprisa hacia el elevador, parecía que tenían que hacer algo o algo iba a pasar en ese momento.

Al llegar todos al elevador, subieron y llegaron de nuevo a la alcantarilla. Caminaron hacia la entrada del laboratorio y salieron todos ordenadamente.

"Brad, activa los explosivos." Ordenó el comandante de S.T.A.R.S. "Entendido, señor." Respondió.

Brad sacó un detonador se su chaleco antibalas, presionó el botón y un fuerte estruendo sacudió la alcantarilla. Se sintió como un pequeño terremoto.

"Ese idiota de Albert pagó por habernos traicionado." Susurró el comandante.

El estruendo se esfumó paulatinamente, y después se encontraron con la escalera para subir a tierra firme.

Al estar todos arriba, Mark se acercó con el comandante.

"Tengo que llevar esto a D.C." "¿Washington?" "Sí." Respondió Mark. "¿Qué relevancia o prioridad tiene?" Preguntó el comandante.

Mark se acercó más a él.

"Es ultra-secreto." "Hoy mismo sales de aquí. Llevarás escolta, pues al parecer alguien más sabe lo que llevas." "¿Cómo dices?" "Wesker se veía más intencionado en tu disco duro que en matarte." "Pero da igual, él ya está muerto." "Nunca estés tan seguro. Wesker tiene un virus que lo mantiene con vida pase lo que le pase." "¿Estás loco? ¡Partieron su cabeza en dos!" "Se la hemos roto hasta en cuatro partes, nunca muere. Se regenera." "Ya te lo dije, ¿lo repito? No muere fácilmente. Hoy mismo sales hacia Washington."

Mark llegó con Rose después de la charla con el comandante.

"Viniste a salvarme." Le dijo Rose en el oído. "Sí. Bueno, técnicamente fueron los miembros de S.T.A.R.S., ellos mataron a Wesker." Respondió Mark. "Sí, pero viniste por mí."

Rose le besó la mejilla a Mark y cerró los ojos. A Mark le pasó un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

"Hoy salgo a D.C. ¿Quieres acompañarme en mi aventura?" Preguntó Mark a Rose. "¡Encantada! Emm perdón… Con gusto." Respondió gritando.

Mark sonrió.


	8. Peligro inminente

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Mark ya estuviera sentado en el asiento trasero del helicóptero, con un pequeño maletín café en su mano derecha y con Rose, un poco mareada, a la izquierda.

El helicóptero estaba a punto de despegar, llevando dentro uno de los secretos más grandes resguardados por Umbrella Corp., un disco duro lleno de datos importantísimos, que sin duda alguna, sería un desastre verlos caer en manos equivocadas, y peor aún, ser destruídos sin previo aviso. "¿No estás nervioso?" Preguntó Rose. "No, claro que no. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Respondió Mark, con un ademán de indiferencia. "No lo sé. Quizás que derriben el helicóptero con una bazooka, o que el piloto sea un impostor, o quizás que…" Mark la interrumpió, con una sonrisa fingida. "¿Qué te parece si simplemente disfrutamos del viaje, dormimos un poco, y vemos el panorama a través de esta linda ventana?" Dijo en forma de pregunta, apuntando con el dedo índice derecho a un gran cristal transparente contiguo a su asiento. "Mmm… Bien." Masculló Rose, preparándose para el despegue abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y poniéndose las orejeras con micrófono sobre la cabeza.

El helicóptero despegó después de unos dos minutos, creando un ruido molesto, pero que al ponerse las orejeras, desaparecía por completo, dejando el sonido de una canción clásica de Beethoven. La novena sinfonía, que según cálculos del copiloto, duraría exactamente lo mismo que el viaje completo.

Al estar en el cielo, el copiloto les mencionó a través de las orejeras que nos sintiéramos seguros, que teníamos a 26 helicópteros armados hasta los dientes detrás de nosotros, a la fuerza aérea, a la policía local y federal, y gracias a Dios, apoyo militar completo desde tierra, sin contar los submarinos y el convoy de tanques que nos seguían cautelosamente. Cualquier movimiento enemigo supondría la muerte instantánea del mismo.

No obstante, no tardaría en presentarse el primer improvisto. El radar del helicóptero detectó una fuerza desconocida sobre nosotros. No le dieron mayor importancia, pues podría ser cualquier experimento gubernamental. Sin embargo, el copiloto parecía bastante angustiado y terminó mandando _scouts_ para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Estos _scouts_ pronto se movilizaron de la base aérea terrestre en un santiamén.

Estas patrullas no detectaron nada. Claramente podían ver algo en el radar pero no era visible a los ojos de los pilotos. Así que regresaron a el USS Washington, el portaaviones más famoso de la época que nos brindaba apoyo durante todo el viaje.

Antes de despegar, el copiloto les dio las instrucciones de lo que deberíamos hacer en una situación de emergencia, nombrándonos todos los escenarios posibles y como tendríamos que responder a los mismos. Claro, Mark y Rose se sentían seguros con una licencia para matar temporal y un AK-47 junto con una 9mm con varios cartuchos de recarga, sin omitir las granadas y la ropa antibalas. A pesar de tanta seguridad, de los satélites que seguían cada centímetro del helicóptero, del centro de seguridad que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, Mark sabía que algo estaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento, la misma intuición que no le permitió dormir durante la primera mitad del camino.

La peor pesadilla de Mark se hizo realidad, cuando de repente un grave estruendo explotó unos cuantos metros detrás del helicóptero con el _Precious Cargo_. La alarma interna del helicóptero sonó torpemente, anunciando la precaucion "Explosión Detectada".

El piloto del transporte, increíblemente conocía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación y comenzó a volar más bajo, y así lo hicieron los pilotos de los escoltas. El helicóptero en llamas, no tardó mucho en caer, y cayó por suerte en uno de los grandes matorrales terrestres. Los tripulantes, sin embargo, no pudieron escapar a tiempo, y lamentablemente murieron por la explosión.

La Agencia Central de Inteligencia respondió inmediatamente lanzando una alerta roja a todo el personal. Las antenas y radares no detectaron absolutamente nada mas que una simple mancha roja en la pantalla verde del radar. El USS Washington lanzó otros _scouts_ a investigar el área de la mancha roja, utilizando varios tipos de cámaras infrarojas, detectoras de calor, de luz ultravioleta, pero nada seguía sin aparecer.

Finalmente, el ejército dio luz verde de disparar misiles anti-aéreos hacia la mancha roja. Los _scouts_, en ese momento, unos F-18, dispararon dichos misiles hacia el blanco, impactando en tierra un momento después. El ejército, al ver que nada provenía del blanco, optó por disparar su arma secreta, un misil creado a partir de uranio empobrecido táctico para destruir grandes cantidades de aviones u objetos voladores a la vez. Seguía siendo un misil nuclear, pero esa mancha roja ya había destruído dos helicópteros escoltas más.

Los _scouts_ regresaron al USS Washington. El submarino nuclear emergió del agua salada, abriendo una escotilla y sacando humo en mucha cantidad. El misil (IUAAM o _Impoverished-Uranium Anti-Air Misile) _fue disparado fuera del submarino, con las coordenadas dirigidas hacia aquella mancha roja desconocida y aforme.

El misil se dirigía a cada segundo más cerca de su blanco. La fuerza aérea y los helicópteros se retiraron fuera del área de impacto. Mark ya se había quitado las orejeras pero tenía a Rose dormida sobre su hombro, sin percatarse aún de la situación de alerta roja, pues a pesar del sonido de alarma dentro y fuera de las orejeras, Rose seguía dormida como una bebé.

Mark, cada vez más asustado, no dudó ni por un segundo sacar su AK-47 de su mochila, ni tampoco dudó en despertar a Rose, quien soñaba en una siesta profunda. "¡Despierta! ¡Rose¡" Gritaba mientras la movía cada vez más violentamente, hasta que ella se levantó abruptamente con un sordo "¡Qué pasa!". "¡Estamos bajo ataque, Rose! ¡Prepárate para lo peor!". Rose retiró su AK-47 de su mochila también y ambos se pusieron el chaleco antibalas, sin importarles que su ropa de civiles llevaba ya de por si una armadura adicional que repelía hasta las balas más perforantes y peligrosas. Unos segundos después, ya se habían puesto un casco a prueba de todo y el marine dentro del helicóptero les indicó la ubicación de los paracaídas. Ese mismo marine, se fue a la parte trasera del transporte y se montó a un cañon calibre .50, otros cuatro marines, quienes se encotraban también dentro del helicóptero, resguardaban codiciosamente el maletín y a los dueños del mismo. Así mismo, el copiloto y el piloto tenían ya sus 9mm en mano, poniéndose el paracaídas mientras el piloto automático estaba encendido. Habían activado ya la alarma nivel 5, es decir, alerta máxima, esto quiere decir, que el helicóptero podría detectar una mosca a un kilómetro, dándoles tiempo suficiente para evacuar el helicóptero antes de cualquier tragedia.

El IUAAM estaba a punto de tocar su blanco, disuadiendo todos aquellos helicópteros de la mancha roja y del epicentro de la explosión. El misil pronto explotó, dejando algún tipo de nube _mushroom_ aérea. La contaminación atmosférica fue inevitable, así tambien lo fueron las partículas nucleares que pronto fueron neutralizadas por una nube de plomo, enviada por uno de los _scouts_ para minimizar el daño a la población.

El viaje estaba a punto de terminar, quizás restaban 15 minutos para arribar a Washington D.C., cuando dos helicópteros más cayeron al suelo, esta vez, la tripulación evacuó a tiempo, y subieron a otro transporte terrestre.

El misil táctico había destruído la mancha roja, dando origen a cuatro más, mientras que la CIA, rompiéndose la cabeza, preguntándose cuándo acabaría ese martirio, y habiendo utilizado ya su último recurso, envió aviones no-tripulados para engañar al enemigo, y que a su vez, utilizaran un pulso electromagnético. Estos aviones despegaron de la base aérea terrestre de Washington. Inmediatamente, la mancha roja respondió derribando dos helicópteros más, y apareciendo cuatro manchas rojas de nuevo en el radar.

Los aviones no-tripulados se acercaban al blanco y lanzaron su pulso electromagnético, delatando así su posición. Menuda sorpresa se llevaron los agentes de la CIA que vigilaban las cámaras de estos aviones, pues aquellas manchas rojas se hicieron visibles, desactivando algún tipo de campo de fuerza que las mantenía en camuflaje con el cielo y las nubes. Eran unas naves elípticas, casi planas, con varias aberturas y pequeñas luces en su contorno. Parecían querer evitar que ese disco duro llegara a Washington. La CIA ordenó inmediatamente la destrucción de estos objetos voladores, a lo que los helicópteros escoltas, el ejército, la policía y todo aquel cuerpo de protección abrieron fuego con todo lo que tenían: misiles, cañones, rifles, pistolas, ametralladoras, armas gattling, repetidoras… en fin, todo tipo de armas, lo que llevó a la completa destrucción de aquellas naves desconocidas, las cuales explotaban en el aire como aviones en la segunda guera mundial.

Todos pensaron que todo había terminado, sin embargo, cientos de manchas rojas aparecieron en el radar, haciendo que todos perdieran la cabeza. Washington los esperaba ya con los brazos abiertos y desde la cabina del piloto se podían divisar los rascacielos. "Pensé que íbamos a tener que evacuar." Declaró Mark, después de un hondo suspiro. Rose esbozó una sonrisa seca, tratando de evadir una respuesta esperada e inminiente.

Esto cambió cuando la alarma nivel 5 sonó, sin que nadie lo esperara, convirtiendo la tranquilidad de Mark en una inevitable paranoia. El piloto gritó "¡Salten! ¡Ahora!" y el helicóptero expulsó las puertas violentamente, dándoles a la tripulación, alrededor de diez segundos para evacuar el transporte. Los soldados no lo dudaron un segundo y saltaron al aire, así lo hicieron también el piloto y el copiloto, con sus 9mm en sus manos. Mark dudó durante milésimas de segundo, aún así, saltó del helicóptero y Rose le siguió por la puerta contraria.

Ambos gritaban, pero Mark tenía una inmensa cara de terror, la cual volvió a su normalidad después de que su paracaídas se liberara y tensara, amortiguando la caída inminiente de nuestro protagonista. El helicóptero tenía el piloto automático encendido y siguió su rumbo hacia Washington. El miedo pronto regresó al escuchar una explosión arriba de los paracaidistas. Mark no podía mirar hacia arriba, puesto que el paracaídas le obstruía la vista, pero si pudo ver perfectamente aquel soldado a quien le sobrevino un pedazo de escombro, que rompió irreparablemente su paracaídas y cayó al suelo violentamente, pero gracias a su paracaídas de emergencia, logró estar a flote de nuevo.

Un minuto, que parecía una eternidad, bastó para dejar a la tripulación en tierra. Un suspiro le dio a Mark suficiente oxígeno como para tratar de tranquilizarse, a diferencia de Rose, quien estaba ya psicológicamente preparada para este tipo de situaciones.

La escolta terrestre los acompaño y caminaron hacia Washington. Eran alrededor de cincuenta soldados que triunfantes, llegaron cerca de la zona de impacto.

"Roarrrr…" Se podía escuchar de entre los árboles. Un gemido que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte. Los marines no podían evitar apuntar sus armas hacia los matorrales y los árboles oscuros. La sombra que los árboles y pinos ejercían era lo bastante densa como para disminuir la visibilidad un cincuenta por ciento.

"Roarrr…" Fue lo último que Mark escuchó antes de que un marine gritara despavorido "¡Emboscada!", con cientos de zombies saliendo de los matorrales, atacando a cuanto humano se le atravesara, mordiéndoles el cuello o los brazos, o cualquier extremidad que estuviera expuesta.

El fuego de las armas no tardó mucho en salir, los rifles, las pistolas, ametralladoras disparaban al aire, con la esperanza de alcanzar la cabeza de un mounstro hambriento. Mark y Rose utilizaron su visión nocturna para llegar detrás de una roca segura, donde no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de ser delatados por un zombie jadeante. Cuatro marines llegaron, haciéndose camino con balas de AK-47 y Carabine hacia donde estaban Mark y Rose, quienes apuntaban directo a las cabezas de las bestias.

Su misión principal era llegar a la Casa Blanca antes que el disco duro se perdiera para siempre. Sin dudarlo dos veces, recargaron sus armas y se pusieron en marcha entre el bosque infestado de mounstros hambrientos, y vaya enorme la sorpresa que se encontraron a mitad de camino.


	9. Nube radioactiva

Dos de los cuatro marines que acompañaban a Rose y Mark en su camino para entregar el _Precious Cargo _habían sido ya atacados, y se ofrecieron a distraer a las bestias lo suficiente como para que llegaran sanos y salvos a su destino. En la marcha, las armas no paraban de disparar, en veces, se detenían a recargar y a descansar un poco de la gran agitación que conlleva correr a gran velocidad y disparar al mismo tiempo.

Ya estaban bastante agitados, su corazón latía rápidamente en un intento de abastecer de sangre cada vena y arteria de los cuerpos que corrían des-conmensuradamente hacia la Casa Blanca, centro de gobernación de los Estados Unidos Americanos. La CIA había mandado ya algunos agentes para ayudar con la eliminación de amenazas del bosque y otros más para salvar el maletín con el disco duro dentro.

Sin duda alguna, el ataque había sido coordinado y dirigido por la empresa Umbrella, que sabía a la perfección que sus datos habían sido robados, y silenciosamente implantó un software de localización global. Esto significa que el disco duro podía ser detectado por cualquier satélite espacial. Umbrella puso estratégica y sigilosamente zombies por todo el bosque. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses llegaron pronto al lugar del incidente del bosque, donde la mayoría de los soldados habían sido devorados, y desde lo más profundo de su ser, el virus T carcomía todos y cada uno de los órganos, para posteriormente convertir a los huéspedes en mounstros hambrientos, listos para morder a la víctima más próxima, desencadenando así un giro inesperado y un brote zombie a las afueras de Washington, un ejército implacable de zombies, con sed de sangre, que crecería más y más proporcionalmente a los humanos que caían irremediablemente en las garras de estas bestias.

Estas fuerzas armadas fueron sorprendidas por las bestias, que claramente los superaban en número, pues eran pocas las bestias que caían totalmente muertas, pues su principal órgano vital no había sido destruido: el cerebro. Esto no lo sabe cualquiera, pero gracias a unas cuantas horas invertidas de investigación, el disparo más certero, más sutil y más ahorrador de munición sería directo a la cabeza. Un tiro perspicaz que derribaría a cualquier oponente no-muerto.

Posteriormente, Mark, Rose y otros dos marines, quienes acompañaban a nuestros protagonistas, se encontraron con dos _Lickers_, bestias despiadadas que devoran cabezas, con cuatro patas aracniformes, una cabeza frontal con dos grandes y rojos ojos que miraban fugazmente a los portadores del _Precious Cargo_, sin olvidar aquella lengua tan característica que se movía de un lado a otro, comportamiento semejante a un lagarto.

Uno de los marines accedió a usar una granada, distracción suficiente para ayudar al marine contiguo, quien removió la escopeta de su mochila y disparó contra la bestia. La bestia respondió y dio un gran salto al aire cayendo encima de un marine, succionándole la cabeza violentamente, mientras el pobre soldado se sacudía tratando de liberarse. Por suerte, la granada había caído justamente dentro de la boca del _Licker_, explotándolo en mil pedazos. Mark disparó su AK-47 y dio un tiro certero en el ojo del mounstro, matándolo instantáneamente. El otro marine le disparó dos veces más para cerciorarse que el _Licker_ estuviera más muerto que el mismo Michael Jackson.

Siguieron marchando, sin la compañía del primer marine. Por suerte, agentes de la CIA arribaron justo a tiempo, cuando aparecieron varios cientos de zombies detrás de los custodios del maletín. Un bombardero, con ayuda de un soldado, sacó su bazooka y la cargó con un misil anti-personnel. El misil impactó contra uno de los zombies y explotó inmediatamente después de unos cuantos segundos, liberando una onda expansiva que derribó a varios de loz zombies al suelo.

Los agentes los estaban esperando ya con una van y un convoy de resguardo tras ellos. Los mismos agentes nos forzaron a subir dentro de la van y las puertas de las afueras se cerraron, obstruyendo el paso de los zombies hacia dentro de la ciudad. Pronto, el contorno de Washington se llenó de rejas y de puertas de acero cerrándose. Estados Unidos de Norteamérica se encontraba en DEFCON 2. Todas las fronteras, líneas aéreas, el espacio acuático y terrestre se cerró abruptamente por comandancia de la ONU. Una pandemia quería ser evitada e inmediatamente, los medios, la prensa, la OMS, la CDC y cientos de tropas se movilizaron, en un intento por defender a los Estados Unidos de una amenaza inminente, acechadora, que pronto los llevaría a la ruina, dejando el paso libre a China como poseedora de la corona de Primera Potencia Mundial.

Finalmente, el convoy con el disco duro, el secreto más preciado de Umbrella, había llegado hasta lo más profundo de la Casa Blanca. Hasta lo mas recóndido del búnker presidencial, donde el Señor Presidente, sentado en una silla de cuero, se preparaba para lanzar el misil táctico nuclear a las afueras de Washington D.C.

El Secretario de Defensa recibía del otro lado del Pentágono, la sede del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos (Department of Defense) y el Department of Homeland Security se comunicaban a través de sofisticados aparatos de voz y video encriptados. "Alpha." "Zulu." "Foxtrot." Decían en el intercomunicador, dando luz verde al misil táctico para impactar en territorio nacional.

Las compuertas que retenían al misil en posición se abrían desde un submarino nuclear, listo para disparar aquella arma que quemaría a los zombies. Los soldados dentro del bosque espeso, quienes se enteraron del lanzamiento del misil dos minutos antes del lanzamiento del mismo, corrieron despavoridos, intentando salir del bosque. Por desgracia, los zombies eran tantos que, atrapados dentro de la inmensidad del bosque, no podían ir a ningún lado. Estos soldados posteriormente serían nombrados como héroes de la nación, quienes sacrificaron su vida por la seguridad de muchas otras. Esta historia sería inventada a conveniencia del gobierno, pues no todos los luchadores se encontraban de acuerdo a la elección del gobierno de disparar un misil y matarlos sin más preámbulos.

Los zombies eran demasiados. Un helicóptero de reconocimiento pre-lanzamiento detectó por lo menos cinco mil zombies acechando contra la ciudad. La mejor opción era sin duda el misil balístico, puesto que las armas de fuego no tenían la suficiente potencia como para asesinar al ejército de no-muertos, liderado por Umbrella. Las personas que podrían estar cerca de la zona de impacto fueron evacuaron inmediatamente hacia los búnkeres estratégicos de la segunda guerra mundial, búnkeres subterráneos que eran lo suficientemente espaciosos como para albergar a cientos de ciudadanos y tan anchos como para protegerlos del impacto.

Los zombies estaban ya peligrosamente cerca de las rejas de la ciudad, y la línea imaginaria que cruzaron, desencadenó el sistema de lanzamieno del misil balístico táctico nuclear. Ahora, en el cielo, la estela de humo que dejaba el misil al haber sido lanzado espolvoreaba un silencio sepulcral dentro de toda la ciudad. Los automóviles pararon y los conductores no podían creer lo que veían. El pánico se apoderó de las calles y pronto comenzaron los constantes choques automovilísticos, los peatone furiosos y los asustados, los conductores apresurados, los pasajeros eufóricos y el resto, dentro de sus casas, dentro de las tinas, en el piso subterráneo, si es que poseían uno. "Es que no conocen la gravedad de la situación. El misil no tiene tanta potencia, sin embargo, el pánico terminará después de unas cuantas horas." Agregó el Secretario de Defensa a través del intercomunicador. "Ya lo creo." Respondió el Señor Presidente.

El misil impactó en tierra. La onda expansiva se liberó, dando génesis a la nube de hongo repleta de radiación y calor. El calor pronto desintegró a los miles de zombies, amononados unos sobre otros, desesperados por conseguir la preciosa carne fresca dentro de la ciudad. Los árboles, pinos, y variedad de árboles no fueron la excepción, pues los que se encontraban dentro del rango caían, ardían o simplemente desaparecían dentro de aquella espantosa nube de polvo que avanzaba a cada momento, junto con la onda expansiva de calor.

Las personas dentro de los búnkeres sintieron un miedo repentino, pero estar dentro de esa cárcel subterránea les proporcionaba cierto sentimiento de seguridad, un sentimiento que no lo poseirían dentro de cualquier otra instalación. No obstante, no faltaron aquellas personas desbordadas en pánico, siendo ésta su única vez presenciando un impacto de un misil nuclear.

Lo demás, es historia, el Presidente, satisfecho, cerró la conversación con un "Hasta pronto." Seco y serio. Por otro lado, el cráter tan enorme que había dejado la explosión, poseía cierto olor a quemado, a carne pútida y muerta, y una visión de cenizas y la nube atómica, que volaban a merced del aire. Las partículas radioactivas pronto fueron neutralizadas de la misma manera en la que se neutralizaron las partículas residuadas por el IUAAM.

Hasta que se dio la indicación de aire limpio, las personas salieron a observar el desastre, que no era lo suficientemente grande como para ser llamado así, un "desastre". Más bien era una pequeña tragedia, que con ayuda del sacrificio de soldados inocentes, se pudo contener.

Los medios de comunicación masiva pronto llegaron, en helicópteros, vans, pick-ups, autos, camionetas, etcétera. Algunos lograron grabar el impacto con cámaras de alta definición. No faltó el que filmó la explosión con una cámara casera, que minutos después, se regaba en internet, siendo un tema de conversación de millones de personas, pacifistas, activistas, civiles entre otros. El Gobierno del Estado pronto anunció la eliminación total de la amenaza, tanto del brote zombie como de la neutralización de las partículas nucleares. La mayoría de los soldados enviados a esta misión ya habían sido mordidos, y algunos otros formaban parte del ejército de los no-muertos. Residuaban alrededor de diez marines, tratando de sobrevivir a una muerte sin remedio, tratando de escapar de su destino fulminante, preguntándose qué era mejor, si ser un zombie y morir lentamente, sintiendo como sus entrañas mutaban poco a poco, o ser consumido por la onda de calor, que los destruiría en unas cuantas milésimas de segundos, o los más cobardes optaron por plantarse un plomazo en la cabeza.

Los Estados Unidos, después de unos dos meses, cambiaron su estado de alerta a DEFCON 4, con medidas de prevención de brotes, pero sin realmente saber lo que el futuro les depararía. La Secretaría de Gobernación removió la Condición de Defensa (DEFCON), la OMS y la ONU pronto retiraron a los cascos azules del territorio americano, pensando que la amenaza del Virus T había sido erradicada.


	10. Portland nostálgico

Rose y Mark acababan de salir de la ceremonia de premiación. Habían recibido un premio por ser los soldados, sin duda más valientes de ese mismo año. Salían en todos los medios de comunicación.

Mark fue nombrado General posteriormente, mientras que Rose fue la sucesión de Sub-Secretaria de Defensa. Ambos vivieron varios años juntos. Saliendo a las discotheques en las noches, yendo a bares, que terminaron casándose y teniendo dos hijos. Uno llamado John y otro al que le dieron como nombre de pila, Brad.

Un día cualquiera, dentro de las vacaciones, Mark y su familia decidieron salir de vacaciones. A un hotel todo pagado a las exclusivas islas del mar Caribe, donde vivieron muchas buenas experiencias juntos, con su familia. Todos los días caminaban en la playa y jugaban con sus hijos dentro de la piscina, olvidando paulatinamente las marcas psicológicas que el brote les había dejado.

Tan pronto terminaron estas vacaciones llenas de placer cuando el deber llama a ambos condecorados. Un nuevo brote zombie apareció en Portland. Justo cuando se supone que todo había terminado, una voz dentro de Rose repetía constantemente: "Esto apenas comienza." La familia partió en el primer avión al Pentágono, donde se les dieron instrucciones para sobrellevar el brote zombie y localizar al culpable.

Dejaron a Brad y a John con la madre de Rose, quien los cuidó todo el tiempo en el que sus padres estuvieron ausentes. Rose y John subieron a bordo de los aviones del ejército dirigiéndose a Portland. Una gran cantidad de marines, previamente entrenados con las habilidades que adquirieron en su entrenamiento previo, estaban preparados ante cualquier amenaza.

Al llegar a Portland, a la base aérea, Mark lideró a su ejército en una misión de reconocimiento. Rose se encontraba dentro del Centro de Comando Temporal de Portland.

La ciudad estaba desierta. El ejército de zombies caminaba por las calles sin límite alguno. Los autos estaban destrozados, algunos intactos, pero la mayoría con una marca de colisión. Había papeles tirados por todos lados, ventanas rotas, ambulancias abiertas cubiertas de sangre, y uno que otro civil gritando "¡Me han mordido! ¡Ayuda!" Con la falsa esperanza de que algún compadecido llegara a inyectarle el anti-virus. Algun grupo de resistencia caminaba por las calles buscando comida, utilizando la mínima cantidad de munición posible, disparando a discreción. "¡Mira! ¡El ejército ha venido a salvarnos!" Gritó uno de los miembros del escuadrón de resistencia civil. Tan pronto como dijo eso, los integrantes corrieron hacia el ejército. "¿Se encuentran todos bien? ¿Nadie ha sido mordido?" Preguntó el líder de la escuadrilla. "Todo bien."

Esta resistencia pronto formaría parte del ejército de reconocimiento.

Mientras tanto en el Pentágono, el Gobierno ve a Portland como una ciudad fantasma, perdida y formando parte de una amenaza potencial para el resto del país. Un plan surge de entre murmullos. La erradicación del brote definitivo borrando Portland del mapa. Esta proposición se le da al Secretario de Defensa, y posteriormente, al Presidente de los Estados Unidos. "Luz verde." Habló el presidente por el intercomunicador.

El ejército había cumplido ya su misión de reconocimiento, y gracias a que el equipo permaneció unido todo el tiempo, no hubo ninguna baja humana. La escuadra de civiles llegó al Centro de Comando Temporal. Ahí, les ofrecieron comida, reposo y refugio de los infectados.

La ciudad estaba hecha un desorden, había cuerpos por doquier, olor a carne podrida y cientos de otros factores que hacían de Portland una total tragedia. El brote había sido mantenido en secreto, ocultándolo de los medios de comunicación, pero este secreto no duró mucho cuando un reportero desconocido se preguntaba porqué no había noticias recientes de Portland, y se dirigió a investigar sigilosamente. Fue detenido por la policía fronteriza pero empeñado, continuó hasta la ciudad llena de zombies, quienes lo devoraron frente a las cámaras del noticiero.

Nadie en el ejército de Portland sabía del Lanzamiento de la Bomba de Hidrógeno. Una bomba capaz de quemar el oxígeno y eliminar cualquier tipo de materia. Una sola tiene el poder de esfumar una estado entera. El Pentágono veía riesgoso retirar a las tropas de Portland, pues podrían traer el virus dentro de ellos, o quizás vendrían contaminados, por lo que decidió dejarlos en ese sitio.

La misión de reconocimiento habría terminado en una semana. El virus no se había extendido desde entonces de Portland, pero ya se comenzaban a registrar casos del virus en otras ciudades de Oregon.

Sin noción de la situación, y poca la información que el Gobierno proporcionaba a Rose, comenzó a oler que algo estaba mal. Era el repetido "Mantén tu posición." "No salgan de la base." Y otros comandos más. Las reservas comenzaban a agotarse, y los civiles golpeaban las puertas en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir al apocalipsis citadino. Algunos de ellos estaban contaminados y otros, ya zombificados, mordían a los sanos. El caos se propagaba entre los civiles y hacer una descontaminación ponía al equipo militar en riesgo.

El ejército desplegó un tanque anti-infantería. Por lo menos un 98% de los civiles empujándose violentamente para entrar a la base temporal habían ya sido mordidos o estaban contaminados. El piloto del tanque disparó un misil anti-personnel hacia la reja que separaba el caos de la tranquilidad, matando a la mayoría de los infectados y a los ya-zombies.

Mark ordenó el retiro de las tropas de Portland. El permiso, sin embargo, fue denegado del Pentágono. La excusa fue que el Gobierno del Estado necesitaba más información acerca del territorio. Sobre qué tipo de armas podrían usar para repeler la amenaza. Mark y Rose acordaron que algo no estaba bien. El Estado no rechaza nunca una retirada. Decidieron así, declararse en falsa emergencia total y alerta roja, nombrando a la retirada como un recurso indispensable.

Así pues, el submarino bombardero emergió de las aguas del pacífico, a unas cuantas millas de Portland cuando la Bomba de Hidrógeno había sido lanzada por órdenes del Secretario de Defensa, pues al declararse en estado de emergencia, esa alerta fue malinterpretada, desencadenando el lanzamiento de la bomba.

"Tiempo antes del impacto, T menos diez minutos."

Rose y Mark recibieron esa transmisión a través de su radio de comunicación. Inmediatamente, Rose levantó el comunicador, intentando hablar con el Secretario de Defensa.

"¿Qué impacto? ¡Señor! ¡Responda!" Gritaba Rose al intercomunicador. Después de unos segundos, el radio encendió una luz roja. "Aquí, recibiendo Pentágono, cambio." "¿Me daría los detalles del impacto?" Pasaron 5 segundos y un hombre con voz ronca dijo en tono sistemático y robótico. "Bomba de Hidrógeno, quince millones de grados en la zona cero. Objetivo: Oregon. Misión: erradicar y eliminar bio-amenaza. Destrucción y eliminación de Oregon de mapa oficial americano."

"¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de salir de aquí con vida, Rose?" Preguntó Mark desesperado. "Es muy tarde ahora. La onda expansiva nos alcanzará, no podemos salir de Óregon a tiempo." Respondió Rose, con una cara seria, sin poder reprimir el deseo de llorar. "¿Y si vamos al búnker bajo tierra?" Preguntó de nuevo Mark, con esperanzas de sobrevivir, pero en su mente, con ganas inmensas de ver a su familia una última vez. "Imposible, la radiación nos mataría. Creo que hasta aquí llegamos, Mark." "¡No digas eso Rose! ¡Aún tenemos posibilidad!" "No lo creo. Mas bien, llegó la hora de despedirnos." "¡Cállate!" Gritó Mark al oido de Rose, y lo único que logró fue poner a Rose inconsolable.

Los soldados escucharon pronto los sollozos, y se acercaron a la zona. "Soldados, fue un placer el haber trabajado con ustedes." Dijo Mark al público. Todos se preguntaban qué pasaba, hasta que Rose liberó el hecho al aire. Los marines se abrazaban unos a otros, algunos lloraban, y otros simplemente lo aceptaban. Ningún búnker, ningún tanque podría solucionar el final de sus tiempos. El sacrificio inminente de los cientos de soldados en aquella ciudad desolada y fantasma.

"Tiempo antes del impacto, T menos siete minutos."

"¡Rose! ¡Vayamos a despedirnos de nuestra familia antes que el tiempo acabe!" "Excelente idea. Trae el teléfono."

Entre lágrimas, Mark se dirigió a la oficina corriendo entre lágrimas y toneladas de tristeza. "Aquí esta." Mark dijo al entregarle el teléfono móvil, e inmediatamente, Rose marcó el número de la casa de su madre.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó una voz infantil tras el teléfono. "¿Brad?" "¡Sí!" "¡Mi amor! Rápido, llama a la abuela y a John que tenemos algo que decirles." Se escuchaban los pasos apresurados de Brad gritando al mismo tiempo "¡Abuela! ¡John! ¡Vengan! ¡Mis papás están en el teléfono!"

La abuela llegó apresuradamente al teléfono y presionó el botón de alta-voz. "¡Hola hija mía! ¿Cómo están por ayá?"

Rose no sabía como abordar el tema, pero el tiempo se agotaba a cada segundo, y decidió ir directo al grano.

"Mamá, estos son nuestros últimos momentos. Una bomba nuclear está a punto de explotar muy cerca de nosotros." "¿Pe… pero qué dices?" Preguntó la abuela tartamudeando asustada. "No hay mucho tiempo, mamá. Quiero decirte que te amo muchísimo, que siempre te quise a pesar de todo y que nunca te olvidaré, espero que tu tampoco me olvides. Te amo, te amo, te amo, mamá. Nunca olvides que te amo y que desde donde esté te voy a cuidar y te voy a esperar para que vengas conmigo y vivamos juntas para siempre." Dijo Rose, apresurada, entre lágrimas. "Mi hija, mi hija, te amo, espero que nos veamos pronto. Te amo como no tienes una idea. Te prometo que cuidaré de los niños."

Los niños no paraban de llorar. Brad tenía apenas doce años y John acababa de cumplir sus dos lustros. "Hijitos míos, no lloren. Los cuidaré desde el cielo, los amo muchísimo, nunca me olviden, ¿entienden? Cuiden a la abuela y prométanme que no le causarán problemas." "¡Mami! ¡No te mueras, yo te amo muchísimo y te quiero aquí conmigo!" Gritó Brad por el teléfono. Así mismo John le gritó a su madre: "Quiero que me cuentes cómo es el cielo, mamita. Espero que siempre seas mi ángel guardián que me cuide y me quiera mucho, te juro que nunca lo olvidaré."

Mark no pudo contenerse el llanto. "No te olvides de mí campeón. Tu sabes que siempre estaré ahí contigo. Aunque no en persona pero en espíritu." "¡Papi, Papi!" Gritaban aquellos niños.

"Tiempo antes del impacto, T menos dos minutos"

"Bueno, ha llegado la hora de la despedida. No es un adiós, es un hasta pronto." Afirmó Rose entre sollozos.

Abrazados, Mark y Rose, y por el otro lado de la línea, la abuela con los niños, se apretaron entre ellos lo más que pudieron, con lágrimas en los ojos y gritos de desesperación.

"¡Los amamos!" Gritaron Rose y Mark, antes de que el misil hiciera interferencia en la línea telefónica y cortara repentinamente la llamada.

"Bueno, me ha dado gusto haber sido tu esposo. Te amo." Dijo Mark. "Te amo." Le dijo Rose a Mark en el oído, y finalmente, se hundieron en el placer del último beso eterno, perpetuado para siempre en aquel momento de tristeza.

"Impacto en tres, dos, uno…"

La bomba explotó justo enfrente de los amantes eternos. Sus vidas les pasaron por la cabeza en un milisegundo, antes de ser evaporados por aquella onda termonuclear. Las almas ya se liberaban de sus cuerpos, todas esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras que el espíritu de Rose y Mark ascendía al universo, atrapados por aquel beso tan casto, tan eterno, tan lleno de vida.


	11. Epílogo

Un año después del incidente de Washington D.C., la cual había pasado a la historia, siendo el tema principal de varios reportajes y periódicos, se encuentra otra amenaza.

Después de varios meses de indagación, salió al aire la historia de Umbrella, reportándose en todos los noticieros nacionales e internacionales, revelando sus más profundos secretos, sus investigaciones, sus pruebas con humanos, sus armas virales, entre otras cosas. Los objetos voladores habían sido enviados por Umbrella, para tratar de impedir que su imperio se desplomara por culpa de un insignificante disco, con inmensa cantidad de información.

El ataque zombie a Washington también había sido dirigido por Umbrella, quien utilizó humanos como conejillos de indias, para inyectarles el Virus T, prometiendo que el virus sería utilizado solamente en fines pacíficos, haciendo que los Sujetos de Prueba firmaran un contrato, sin explicar los riesgos. Estos mismos Sujetos de Prueba fueron los que atacaron Washington. El recuento de daños reveló la cantidad de ocho mil setecientos treinta y siete muertos. Todo esto en unos cuantos segundos. Los daños a la infraestructura no fueron tanta, la cifra rozaba apenas los diez mil dólares. El bosque pronto sería replantado, y una edificación, un monumento que nombraría a los valientes soldados que sacrificaron sus vidas, sería levantado en un cristal traslúcido en el centro del bosque. Los detectores de radioactividad detectaban una mínima cantidad que no sería perjudicial para el humano, ni para el medio ambiente, donde vivirían las especies de animales y árboles que fueron eliminados durante la explosión.

Umbrella pronto quedaría en la ruina. Los accionistas, al enterarse de la cruda realidad de esta empresa, un lobo disfrazado de cordero, retiraron sus inversiones de la bolsa, dejando a la empresa disfrazada en la quiebra. Algunos de los empleados desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, otros más escaparon. Se dice que la empresa los eliminó estratégicamente para que no delataran su posición original, y que a otros más los utilizó como Sujetos de Prueba.

Corren los rumores de que Umbrella decidió crear un laboratorio subterráneo en una isla desierta, utilizando el mercado negro para sostener su decreciente economía. Vendían armas sucias e ilegales a los terroristas, a los principales cuerpos delictivos mundiales, así como el Virus T, para causar brotes que pronto causarían daños irreparables al entorno. La iniciación de la investigación para la procreación de un nuevo virus apareció. El Virus G, creado a partir del Virus Progenitor.

Los brotes comenzaban a ser cada vez más comunes, uno en Dallas, otro más en Houston, en Los Ángeles, en Atlanta, en Chicago, en Nueva York, en Miami. Siempre en las ciudades más importantes de E.U.A. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que atacaran a las ciudades más vulnerables, a las más pequeñas. El ejército llegaba a no darse abasto, pues tenían que eliminar la amenaza, y después limpiar el desorden. El bioterrorismo se extendió a todos los países, empezando con las ciudades más importantes a nivel mundial. Londres, París, Frankfurt, Milán, Tokio, Singapur, Hong Kong, Toronto, la Cd. De México, Sao Paulo, Madrid, Bruselas, Zurich, Moscú, Seúl y Sidney. Se expandieron hacia las ciudades más y más pequeñas. Así fue como apareció el cuerpo BHEO (_Bio-Hazard Elimination Organization _ o Organización de Eliminación de Peligro Biológico), donde se unían los principales ejércitos de los países, los mejores soldados y varios miles de millones de dólares invertidos en armas, investigación, y transporte. Esta organización se convirtió pronto en una de las más importantes a nivel mundial, pues eliminaba las amenazas terroristas, los cuerpos delictivos, y más tarde, descubrió el laboratorio subterráneo de Umbrella.

A pesar de la destrucción de dicho laboratorio, el daño que la empresa había causado era ya irremediable, pues los terroristas poseían el virus, algunos cuerpos terroristas lo duplicaban y lo vendían para su propio lucro. La empresa Umbrella había sido eliminada completamente del mundo, pero las remanencias pronto surgieron al aire. Habían creado la crisis más grande por la que el mundo había sobrellevado. Las víctimas habían sido un poco más de un tercio de la población mundial, daños al ecosistema por medio del uso de armas de destrucción masiva. Los habitantes mundiales pronto comenzaron a quejarse de la inseguridad, y se creó el caos, cosa que los bioterroristas aprovecharon para tomar las riendas de la situación, llevando al planeta y a los habitantes al caos total. Las personas podían comprar armas de cualquier calibre a cualquier hora en cualquier lugar, preparadas para defenderse de cualquier amenaza.

Los bioterroristas pronto se apoderaron del mundo, vendiendo la vacuna a precios carísimos que sólo los ricos accedían a comprarlos, convirtiendo su mansión en una fortaleza impenetrable.

El mundo cayó en total decadencia. Con la situación del bioterrorismo fuera de control, las anarquías nacionales, las marchas constantes, la muerte de dos tercios de la población mundial, creando así el origen del Apocalipsis.

Los grupos que aún quedaban vivos, a salvo de la infección, buscaban incesablemente una cura, que nunca llegaría. Estos grupos peleaban por sobrevivir, con la esperanza de que alguna vez, pudieran restaurar la paz al planeta, eliminando la amenaza zombie.

Los no-muertos caminaban sin rumbo alguno, siguiendo todo olor que llevara a carne fresca. Nadie quería caer en sus sucias garras.

Varios años después de la catástrofe global, la madre de Rose había muerto de un paro cardiaco en el hospital. Brad y John se harían posteriormente, personas clave para la liberación de la humanidad, pues crearon la resistencia hasta ahora más grande de todas las que alguna ves habría existido. Se hicieron unos expertos en el arte de asesinar zombies, y después se hicieron con el antivirus. La salvación de la humanidad estaba en sus manos.


End file.
